


Lucario Has A Suprise For Mightyena

by YaoiGodess



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Furry, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Slash, Slashy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiGodess/pseuds/YaoiGodess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Lucario wants a date with his boyfriend to be a night to remember when he invites him over for dinner. Mightyena/Lucario (M/M). Rated for cursing, sex , alcohol, use of sex toys, MPreg, and boys' love. You've been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucario Has A Suprise For Mightyena

The sun slowly set beyond the horizen as night descended upon the forest. A bright cresent moon light up the sky as a gentle breeze sweep by. Every Pokemon in the forest has gone home to get some shut-eye. In a clearing of the forest, there is a nice little cabin made out of heavy logs of wood. It looks big enough for only one or two people to live in. You can see the lights on in the cabin through the windows. Inside the cabin was a small kitchen with a dinning area, a living room with a fireplace, and down the hall is a bathroom on the left and a bedroom on the right. Aaron the Lucario is setting up the table with a romantic, well-cooked dinner. He is wearing a pink apron. (Since pink is his favorite color.) His boyfriend, Shadow the Mightyena, is coming over to his place for another beautifully romantic date.

The two of them have been dating for quite some time. They started out as friends when they were little. But as they grew older, they turned into something more. Shadow admited to Aaron that he loves him more than a friend on a mid-summer's day. Aaron was so happy that the one he loves actually loves him back. They made love that day under the shade of an apple tree. They started dating ever since.

Aaron finally finished setting up the table as he light a match and lit two candles that were sitting on the table. He looked up at the clock on the wall to check the time. It is persightly a few minutes til 8:00 PM. Almost time for Shadow to show up.

He should be here any minute now. Aaron thought as he smiled, wagging his tail with excitement. Oh, I can't wait til he gets here. He's going to love this.

The jackal has been planning this date for a really long time. He wants it to be more special than any other date him and Shadow have had. First, him and the hyena would have a nice, romantic dinner with some champagne. Next, they'll snuggle with each other in a blanket next to the fireplace. Finally, Aaron has a surprise for Shadow in the bedroom.

He loves that hyena more than anything. What's there not to love about Shadow? He's strong. He's great with kids. He's extremely kind. He protects other Pokemon. He's compassionate about nature. And he has such beautiful yellow and red eyes. He also has a nice, muscular body. A strong, smoking-hot body. Aaron shudder in blissful pleasure just thinking about it. He noticed a bulge on his pretty pink apron. His member is growing hard as it raise from its sheath.

Ah, shit, not again! The jackal thought. I don't have time for this. I mean I really don't have time to relieve myself. Shadow will be here soon.

He looked up at the clock to check the time again. It is 7:54PM. The hyena will arrive at 8:00PM.

Well, he's not going to be here til 8:00. Aaron thought as he gently rubbed his erection. Maybe just a quick one.

The jackal quickly walked down the hall and entered the bathroom. He took off his apron and threw it in the hamper. Then he got out a box that he hid behind the toilet. It is a pink box with purple flowers on it. (Did I mention that Aaron loves the color pink?) The box had a label that says, "Private! Keep out!" Aaron laid it on the tile floor and opened it. Inside the box is a fleshlight and a purple stand-up dildo. The jackal sat on his knees as he got out the dildo. He started sucking on it as he swirled his tongue around it. God, he wished it was Shadow's big and long member. He sat it straight up on the floor as he got up and slowly lower himself on it. He moaned softly as the dildo entered him.

When he is fully adjusted, Aaron got out the fleshlight and stick his swollen length in it. He started moving up and down on the dildo as he pumped in and out of the fleshlight.

"...oh... oh... Shadow... ah... ah..." The jackal panted through moans and groans of ecstasy, pretending that his boyfriend is fucking him. "...Shadow... oh... oh... Shadow... ah... ah... Shadow..."

He went faster and faster on the dildo as he bucked himself in and out of the fleshlight with great speed. His moans grew louder and louder as they echoed through the bathroom.

"...ah... ah... Shadow... oh... oh... Shadow... ah... ah... Shadow!" Aaron gasped as he held his held back and cum straight into the fleshlight.

He pulled himself off the dildo and flip back on the floor as he panted deeply. He was extremely high from the orgasm. He laid there for a few minutes til the sound of the doorbell ringing snapped him out of his high.

Oh, he's here! The jackal thought as he sit up. Fuck! I can't let him see me like this.

He quickly put the fleshlight and the dildo back in the box, closed the box, and stored it behind the toilet. He got himself clean up right quick and ran out the bathroom to answer the door. He dust himself off before he opened it to welcome his guest.

"Shadow, you came just in time." Aaron said with a warm, welcoming smile. "Come on in. It's chilly out there you know."

"Hey, Aaron." Shadow said as he walked into the cabin, carrying a plastic bag in his mouth and sat it down on the smooth, wooden floor. "So did you miss me?"

"Oh, it's hell when you're not around!" The jackal exclaimed as he shut the door and hugged his boyfriend, happily wagging his tail. "I'm so happy that you came. I've been so miserable being alone in this house."

"I wouldn't miss our date for the world, baby." The hyena said as he smiled, embracing his boyfriend in his arms.

Aaron made a sigh of delight as his boyfriend ran a paw down his back. He nuzzled his nose against the hyena's neck as he stroked his chest. Shadow licked his boyfriend's face affectionately as he gave him a tender kiss. Aaron kissed the hyena back as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Shadow wrapped his arms around the jackal's waist as he pulled him deeper into the kiss, his tongue demanding for entrance. Aaron obeyed as his tongue is now wrestling with the hyena's. Both Pokemon moaned through the kiss as their tongues gracefully dance together. The kiss finally broke apart as the need for oxygen came in. Shadow sniffed up a delicious aroma from the food that Aaron cooked, causing him to lick his lips.

"What's that incredible scent?" The hyena asked as he savor the smell of well-cooked food. "Something smells good."

"I just made this wonderful dinner for the two of us." Aaron explained as he walked his boyfriend to the table. "It consist of freshly cooked meat and steamed vegetables. I cooked the meat only a little. I know how you like your steak medium-rare."

"Mm... sexy body and great cooking skills. That's two of the reasons why I love you so much, baby."

"Aw, Shadow, that's so sweet! I wanted to make this date perfect. I wanted it to be more special tonight."

"Well-organized, too. That's another reason to make me love you more."

"Well, I've been planning this date for a while. I wanted to make sure that it's absolutely perfect."

"And a proffesional planner. If I have to pick up a delicate flower from a beautiful garden, it would be you."

"Stop it, honey-pie! You're making me blush."

Aaron noticed the plastic bag on the floor and asked, "Umm... Pumpkin-cake, what's in the bag?"

"Bag? Oh, the bag!" Shadow said as he went to the plastic bag. "I happen to stumble across a little town nearby and got you these."

He dig through the bag and got out a heart-shaped box of gourmet chocolates and a bouquet of blue roses with a pink ribbon.

"Oh, Shadow, they're beautiful!" The jackal exclaimed as he took the bouquet and box of chocolates, smelling the roses that are colored in a beautiful shade of blue. "The roses smell really pretty. And it has such a cute pink ribbon. You know how much I love the color of pink. You even got me chocolates. Oh, I love chocolate! It's my favorite dessert. How did you know?"

"I have my ways, baby." The hyena said as he wrapped an arm around his boyfriend. "Nothing is too good for my sweet Lucario."

"Well, I hope you're ready, my handsome Mightyena, because this date will be a night to remember." Aaron said as he stroked his boyfriend's face and pulled him into another passionate kiss.

XXXX

Aaron and Shadow sit at the table as they enjoyed their romantic dinner together. Dinner is going well as planned. Both Pokemon would sometimes hold paws lovingly, feed each other bites of food, and give each other such tender, affectionate kisses. Aaron would give Shadow a seductive expression on his face as he tried to look sexy in his other pink apron (this one is lined with pink fur), sending out a cute wink as he poured their glasses with a little more champagne. Shadow couldn't keep his eyes off his boyfriend for one second. The jackal looked hot in that apron. And the food that he has cooked for the hyena is fantastic! He should have a job as a chef.

Dinner is finally over and all the dirty dishes have been cleaned and put away. The table is cleared off except for the two candles that have melted and burned out, and the blue roses that have been put in a lovely glass vase of cold water. Aaron and Shadow just sit at the table as they looked at each other with expressions of compassion and tenderness. Silence filled the air as both Pokemon stared into each others lust-filled eyes, holding paws across the table. Aaron got out the box of chocolates and laid it on the table as he opened it.

"Oh, snuggle-wuggle." Aaron said in a seductive tone as he put one chocolate in his mouth and ate it with a sexy grin, licking the chocolate off his fingers. "I can't possibly eat all these sweet-tasting, satisfying gourmet chocolates by myself. Would you like to share with me?"

The jackal popped another chocolate in his mouth and slowly chewed it as he moaned softly.

"Oh, Shadow, these chocolates taste so good." He said as he ate another chocolate, moaning as he savor the taste of chocolate. "Mm... oh, yeah... mmmmm... it's so good... mmmmmmmmmm... "

This was starting to turn the hyena on.

"How about you come over here and share those chocolates with me, baby?" Shadow asked as he nodded to his boyfriend to come sit on his lap.

Aaron stood up from his seat as he walked toward his boyfriend in a sexy way and sat on his lap, bringing the box of chocolates with him. He got out a chocolate and feed it to his boyfriend. He then grabbed another chocolate with his mouth and showed it to him. Both Pokemon bite the chocolate in half as they kissed. They keep doing this routine for a while til neither of them can't take it anymore.

They kissed each other with a burning passion as their tongues dance together gracefully in the light. Aaron quickly took off his apron and threw it aside. He then laid the box of chocolates on the table as he pulled his boyfriend deeper into the kiss, tasting delicious gourmet chocolate. He started moving his hips against the hyena's in a speedy rhythm. Both Pokemon moaned through the kiss as their members harden, rising from their sheaths. The jackal reached down as he pumped up and down on both his and his boyfriend's swollen lengths. Shadow moaned and groaned through the kiss as he began humping his boyfriend's erection, bringing both their members together. Aaron kept stroking his and the hyena's combined lengths as he quicken his pace. Their moans echoed through the cabin as they grew closer to their climax. Their tongues dual with each other til Shadow arched his body and came. Aaron kept on moving his paw, milking his boyfriend's orgasm til he too came.

Both of them panted deeply as they tried to catch their breath. Aaron grabbed a chocolate from the box and dipped it in his and Shadow's cum. Then he put it in his mouth and ate it with deep satisfaction.

"Mmmmmm... oh, Shadow..." The jackal said as he licked his lips. "It taste even better dipped in our cum."

"Let me have some, baby." Shadow said as he smiled seductively. "I want a taste."

Aaron grabbed another chocolate, dipped it in the combined cum, and hold it in his mouth so his boyfriend can bite half of it off and eat it. The hyena moaned softly as he savor the taste of cum-covered chocolate. The jackal got another chocolate and dipped it in the cum as he hold it in his mouth. His boyfriend happily bite half of it off and ate it. They kept doing this routine as they kissed each other passionately, tasting chocolate and cum. During this, their members grew harder and harder by the second.

"...get on the table..." Shadow panted through the kiss as he bit his boyfriend's bottom lip, causing the jackal to whimper. "...I want you now, baby..."

Aaron obeyed his boyfriend's command as he got up on that table on his paws and feet, wagging his tail happily. Shadow stood up and stand on his seat as he grabbed his boyfriend's hips and positioned himself.

"Lovey-dove, let me know when you... ah!" That's all the jackal could say before his boyfriend entered him.

He moaned and groaned in pure ecstasy as his boyfriend thurst in and out of his entrance.

"...oh... ah... oh... oh, Shadow..." The jackal panted through moans as he arched his back. "...ah... ah... it's so big... oh... oh... oh... yeah... oh, yeah... yes... yes... yes... yes!"

Hearing his boyfriend's moans and groans is making Shadow even more horny than before. The hyena bucked himself in and out of the jackal with greater speed, reaching one paw down to jack his boyfriend off. Aaron moaned louder and louder til he held his head back as he moaned loudly, cumming all over the table. Shadow pumped in and out of his boyfriend as he too came. Both Pokemon collapse on the table as they breathe heavily, sweat dripping from their foreheads.

"Shadow... you're... too heavy..." Aaron panted as he tried to catch his breath.

Shadow got off his boyfriend and sat down on his seat as he hang his head back, still high from the orgasm.

"Wow, Aaron, that was amazing!" The hyena exclaimed. "That was the best fuck we ever had."

"Our date isn't over yet, my darling Mightyena." Aaron said as he got off the table, covering his mouth as he giggled. "Let's get this table and ourselves cleaned up right quick. Then we'll have some more fun."

XXXX

Aaron and Shadow laid together on the couch next to the warm light of the fireplace. All lights have been turned off. The two Pokemon cuddle next to each other in the black blanket. No sound was made except for the crackling of wooden logs being devoured by the orange flames of the fireplace. Shadow smiled as he stared at his boyfriend who is nuzzling his face to his chest. He could feel the warmth of the jackal's fur against him. Aaron could feel the warmth of the hyena's fur against him as well. The heat from the fireplace warm the air around them, making the already-existing heat between them blaze even more.

Aaron snuggle next to his boyfriend's chest as he sighed deeply. Shadow stroked his boyfriend's head as he kissed his forehead. Aaron stroked his boyfriend's chest and waist as he gave him a tender kiss. He started putting butterfly kisses on his boyfriend's neck and down his chest. Shadow shudder at his boyfriend's touch as he moaned softly. Aaron smiled at this as he began licking his boyfriend's waist, rubbing a paw between the hyena's legs. Shadow moaned even louder as his member began to grow really hard. The jackal giggled like a school girl as he went under the blanket.

"Hey, baby, what are you-" Shadow was cut off and started moaning as he felt his boyfriend licking up his length and swirling his tongue around its head.

Aaron started bobbing his head up and down on his boyfriend's harden member as he gently rubbed the hyena's ball-sac. Shadow kept on moaning with pleasure as he arched his back. Aaron sucked and sucked on the hyena's swollen length as he started stroking his own. Shadow held his head back, moaning loudly as he grew closer and closer to his climax.

"Mmmmm... mmmmm... oh... oh... oh, baby..." He panted through moans and groans. "...oh... oh... baby... ah... ah... oh... baby... ah... ah... oh... Aaron!"

The hyena gasped his boyfriend's name as he cum inside his mouth. Aaron happily gulped it all up as he too came in his paw. He got out from under the blanket as he reached his cum-covered paw towards his boyfriend. Shadow grinned as he licked up all the cum off of the jackal's paw, tasting his boyfriend. Aaron smiled as he kissed his boyfriend's cheek and rest his head on the hyena's chest. Both Pokemon laid on the couch as the flames slowly fade away in the fireplace. Aaron noticed that his boyfriend has fell asleep.

Aw, he's so cute when he's sleeping! The jackal thought. I'll wake him up later. Right now I have to set up his surprise.

Aaron slowly got off the couch and put the blanket back on the sleeping hyena. Then he tip-toed down the hall and entered his bedroom as he lightly shut the door behind him. He began working on the surprise for his boyfriend.

XXXX

Shadow finally woke up to see his boyfriend sitting on the floor on his knees as he wagged his tail happily. The lights are back on. And the flames of the fireplace went out.

"Hey, pooki-bear, did you have a nice nap?" Aaron asked as he kissed his boyfriend.

"I slept well, baby." Shadow said as he nuzzled his nose on his boyfriend's cheek. "I had a wet dream about us."

"Oh, really? What was it about, cuddle-bunny?"

"We were sucking each other wildly. Then I was fucking you like crazy. I fucked you in all kinds of ways. Doggie-style. Sideways. You name it."

"Well, you can show me how it happen in the bedroom. Because I have a surprise waiting for you there."

"Surprise? What kind of surprise?"

"Come on, I'll show you."

Aaron grabbed Shadow's paw as he lead him down the hall and into his bedroom, shutting the door behind them. The light in the bedroom is turned off. There were mood candles all over the room as they lighted the place. Aaron's bed of silky sheets and silk-made pillows is covered in blood-colored rose petals, giving it a fragance of a garden of red roses.

"You've planned all this for me, Aaron?" Shadow asked as he wrapped an arm around his boyfriend.

"It's always been for you, honey." Aaron said as he cupped his boyfriend's face. "I put a lot of effort into this date for you. I wanted it to be special."

"It already is, baby." The hyena said as he gently pushed the jackal on the bed, got on top of him, and pinned him to the bed a little. "Because I get to spend the night with the most lovely and beautiful Lucario in the world."

"Oh, Shadow." Aaron said as he smiled and kissed his boyfriend passionately.

Shadow kissed back as he grabbed his boyfriend's bottom and squeezed it. Aaron moaned softly as he wrapped his arms around the hyena's neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss, his tongue demanding for entrance. Shadow obeyed as his tongue began to wrestle with the jackal's. He started grinding his hips against his boyfriend's. Both Pokemon moaned loudly as their members grew harder and harder.

The kiss broke apart as Shadow started licking his boyfriend's neck, stroking his chest and waist. Aaron held his head back as he moaned softly. Shadow smiled at this as he bit into the jackal's neck, sucking on it. This caused Aaron to moaned even louder than before. The hyena stopped sucking and kissed the mark he made on the jackal's neck. He then grabbed hold of his boyfriend's swollen length and started pumping it. Aaron gasped his boyfriend's name and moaned loudly to the hyena's sinful touch. Shadow chuckled as he gave his boyfriend a tender kiss, still jacking him off. He went down as he started sucking his boyfriend's harden member, swirling his tongue around it. Aaron moaned and groaned in blissful pleasure as he put a paw on his boyfriend's head. The hyena sucked and sucked as the jackal grew closer to his climax.

When Aaron was near to his millionth orgasm, Shadow suddenly stop sucking as he licked the dripping pre-cum from his lips. Aaron was shocked at first but when his boyfriend placed both of them in a 69 position, he smiled.

"I thought I might show you how my dream went." Shadow said with a seductive grin. "I give you head. We suck each other. Then I fucked you in so many ways."

The hyena licked his lips as he went back to sucking the jackal. Aaron swirled his tongue around his boyfriend's big and long length before sucking it. Shadow started deep-throating as he rubbed the jackal's ball-sac. Aaron shudder as he moaned through the sucking of the hyena's member. The jackal stopped sucking as he swirled his tongue around the head of his boyfriend's length, stroking it endlessly. It caused Shadow to gasped through the sucking of the jackal's member as he moaned softly.

Both Pokemon moan and groan in pure ecstasy til they explode their load on each others faces. They flip back on the bed as they panted deeply, extremely high from the orgasm. They both sit up as they looked at each others cum-covered faces. Then they started laughing at the mess they made on each other.

"Damn, Aaron, you're messy as shit." Shadow said as he licked all of his cum off his boyfriend's face, making the jackal giggle a bit.

"You're a little messy yourself, yummy-gummy." Aaron said as he licked all his cum off his boyfriend's face, making the hyena laugh.

Shadow kissed his boyfriend tenderly as he laid him on the bed. Then he spread the jackal's legs apart as he sat between them and positioned his already harden member to his boyfriend's entrance. He entered his boyfriend with one powerful thurst, causing the jackal to moaned loudly. The hyena pumped in and out of his boyfriend as he kept hitting his "sweet spot". Aaron moaned and groaned in ecstasy as he arched his back, screaming his boyfriend's name endlessly as he begged him to go faster and harder.

Shadow pulled himself out of his boyfriend as he placed him on all fours and entered him again. He bucked himself in and out of the jackal as he reached down to jerk him off. Aaron moaned loudly as he held his head back. Shadow chuckled as he started licking one of the jackal's sensitive ears. It made Aaron shudder with bliss as he moaned softly.

Shadow pulled himself out of the jackal again as he lay him on his side, laid on his own side behind him, lifted the jackal's left leg up, and re-entered him for the third time. Aaron went moving up and down on his boyfriend's 15-inch length to speed up the progress. Shadow thurst in and out of the jackal as he quicken his pace, moving with great speed as sweat poured down from his body and onto the jackal. Both Pokemon kissed each other passionately as their tongues dance gracefully together.

Shadow pulled out of the jackal and laid him on his back as he entered him again. Their moans and groans echoed through the room as they grew closer to their climax. The hyena hit harder and harder on the jackal's "sweet spot". It made Aaron screamed with pure ecstasy as he cum on both his and his boyfriend's waists. The jackal's walls began to tighten around the hyena's swollen length. Shadow cum straight inside his boyfriend as he held his head back and howled loudly.

Both Pokemon flipped back on the bed as they breathe heavily. Neither of them spoke a word due to their high from their most biggest orgasm ever.

"...Aaron..." Shadow finally spoke as he panted deeply.

"Yeah, Shadow." Aaron said as he snapped out of his high.

"I love you, my sweet Lucario."

"I love you too, my handsome Mightyena. Always."

Aaron stroked his boyfriend's face as he gave him a tender kiss. He grabbed a towel to clean up the mess him and his boyfriend made. Then he pulled the covers over on both of them as he cuddle next to his boyfriend before falling asleep. Shadow smiled as he kissed his boyfriend and fell asleep as well.

XXXX

Shadow wake Aaron the next morning as he licked his face with affection. The light from the morning sun shine through the window as it illuminated on both Pokemon. Aaron wagged his tail happily at the sight of his boyfriend beside him. Last night was the best date that they ever had. Nothing can top what they have just experienced that night. It was amazing. It was magicial. It was perfect.

"Hey, baby, did you sleep well last night?" The hyena asked as he kissed his boyfriend on the forehead.

"I slept like a rock, darling." Aaron said as he giggled, nuzzling his nose against his boyfriend's neck.

"That's good. Aaron, I have a surprise for you too. I didn't get the chance to show you because of our awesome date last night. I have to tell you as soon as possible. I don't think it can wait anymore."

"What is it, Shadow?"

"Well, we've been dating for a really long time."

"Right."

"You know that I love you, right?"

"Yes."

"And you love me back?"

"Of course. I love you ever since that day when we first made love."

"Well, I think we should take our relationship to the next level."

"What do you mean?"

The hyena got out a little black box from his mantle and showed it to the jackal. He then opened the box to reveal a big, sparkling diamond ring inside it. Tears began to build up in Aaron's eyes as he soon realize the answer.

"I-Is that what I think it is?" The jackal asked as his tears of joy escape his eyes, dripping on his fur.

Shadow nodded a 'yes' as he smiled and said, "Aaron, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Everyday I spent without you by my side is like a endless toture for me. It torn me apart inside when I'm not with you. I need you in my life. I want to stay here and raise a family with you. Will you marry me, Aaron?"

"Oh, yes, I will marry you, Shadow!" Aaron exclaimed as he hugged his boyfriend, wagging his tail with excitement. "You made me the happiest Lucario alive. I love you, Shadow."

"And I love you, Aaron." Shadow said as he hugged his boyfriend back, crying tears of joy. "Let's go to the bathroom and take a nice, long shower. You really did cum all over me."

"OK, Shadow! Anything for my future husband."

"Thanks, baby."

Both Pokemon kissed each other passionately before they got off the bed. They walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom to take a shower together. A few minutes later, moans and groans can be heard throughout the cabin.

XXXX

So the two Pokemon got married and lived together in the cabin. Aaron revealed to his husband that he is pregant. Shadow smiled as he embrace the jackal, overjoyed by the news. They had to make some living arrangements at their home for the arrival of their first-born son or daughter. So now the cabin has two new rooms. One for the baby to sleep in. Another for the baby to play in. Shadow and Aaron opened a new chapter in their lives as they prepared for the future together.

The End.


End file.
